Job with benefits
by big-time-Kazuya-fan
Summary: Bliss utonium was an unemployed twenty year old. But when she agrees to be butch's personal assistant, will the job make or break her?
1. A new job

It was a late summer. The puffs and ruffs were all twenty and employed. Well, everyone except bliss utonium. She was unemployed with no job. She had no kids, and she wasn't married. She lived alone. She couldn't say it was boring, nor could she say it was fun.

Butch Jojo, a twenty year old millionaire had no wife. But he did sleep with bitches every night. Butch was looking for a wife, but none of the women he slept with were good enough for marriage. Unbelievably, butch wanted a women who would treat him right, in and out of bed.

"Bliss, you need to get a job!" Her older sister blossom said. "how are you gonna pay bills in the future?" Bliss and the puffs were sisters, but bliss was black and her sisters were white. Bliss had silver eyes and long purple hair, so she did look really good at night.

"I've told you bloss, I can't find one single job that fits well with my time." She replied.

"Blossom's right, bliss. You need a job." Said blossoms husband brick Jojo.

"Don't worry. Ill find one." She said. Blossom stood up. "Well bricky, I guess it's time to go. " brick and her left, Sao now bliss and butch were alone. It was really awkward for her.

"Man, I wish I had someone to leave with." Butch sighed, in hope that bliss was listening.

"Then go holla at one of them bitches you be fucking." Bliss growled at him.

"Look, I have a job offer, If you want it." Butch said.

"What?" Bliss asked.

"Well, things get really stressful at my mansion, so-"

"He'll no!"Bliss cut him off. " if your asking me to be like them fake ass bitches you bring home, I'm not interested!"

"You didn't let me finish. I need a personal assistant." Butch finished. "What will I do?" Bliss asked.

"you'll cook,clean, do laundry,clean the pool, mow rather lawn, and wash my car. And the best part is, you get to stay in the guest room." He replied.

"damn..." She said. "For how much?"

"two thousand dollars a week." he said.

Bliss' mouth dropped open. "Dang! Thats eight thousand dollars a month!"

"So, do you want the job?" Butch asked her.

"Fuck yeah!" She yelled. "oh! Thank you butch!"

Butch smiled. "You start first thing in the morning. See you then." He said getting up and leaving.

Bliss laid in bed thinking about her new job. Its bad that its butch, but for two thousand dollars she would suck his cock. She felt disgusted about her perverted thoughts. She was no pervert, but she would be working for one.

This job could make or break her.


	2. Blowjob

Before Bliss got dressed, she looked at the requirements butch gave her. It said to dress casualy, so that's what she did. She flew to butch's house in anticipation. He really did have a big house.

She knocked on the door. Butch came out. "What's up? you ready?" Asked butch.

Bliss looked at him. "isnt your butler soposed to answer the door?"

Butch smirked. "I gave him the day off."

"Good to know." She said looking inside his house.

"What you looking for?" Asked butch. "Im looking to see if you got one of them bitches here." She replied.

"Youre the only one I know who calls them bitches. Anyway, no one is here. Yep. Just you and me. alone."

" Don't even try, butch. I'm only here for the job. Now, what do I gotta do?" Asked bliss. She followed butch inside.

"Do you have them really short shorts?" Asked butch.

"Yes, why?" Asked bliss.

"Cause I like the way your ass looks in them." Butch said grabbing her ass. "Wear that, and a tanktop."

Bliss went to the guest room. Butch secretly followed along. He peeked through the crack. He saw bliss slowly take off her pants and put on the shorts. She then took of her shirt.

"No bra huh? Naughty girl." He said to himself. Butch Deffinetly wanted to hit that. He decided to "acidentally" walk in on her. He opened the door. Bliss was surprised to see him there. She quickly put back on her shirt.

" butch what the fuck?" She said.

Butch licked his lips and walked toward her. He pulled her shirt up. Bliss pulled it back down. This went on forever. Butch won and threw her shirt on the ground. He felt on her breasts. Bliss didn't know what to do. It was like her body was frozen. She couldnt move. He sucked on one nipple and caressed the other. She was moaning.

Butch picked her up bride style and placed her on the bed. "Butch what are you d-"

Butch kissed her deeply on the lips. When they broke, butch covered her in kisses. "Ahhhhh..." She moaned.

"You like that?" He asked.

Bliss nodded. She tugged on his shirt, begging him to take it off. He did what she asked and took it off. She admired his abs and muscle, and how they held on to her.

She flipped him over, so now she was on top. She kissed his abs. She went down to his pants and took them off. She pulled out his close to twenty inch cock. She kissed the head, and he moaned. "Ahhhh... Yeah bliss."

She put the whole thing in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. She even playfully bit on it. "Yeah..." Butch moaned. "I'm coming babe."

She kept sucking until he came. She swallowed his semen and licked what remained on his cock. She layed down. Butch blew his hot breath on her ear.

"relax. sleep and let me do things to you." he whispered.

Bliss wanted to stay up, but his sexy soothing voice took over, making her fall asleep.

** What did you think? Please review!**


	3. Pool seduction

Bliss woke up hungry. She turned and saw butch sleeping soundly next to her. She carefully got out of bed and got dressed and cooked him breakfast. She was thinking about yesterday. Why did butch do that to her? And when she was sleep, what did butch do to her?

Her thigh was hurting. She looked at it and saw a bite mark. she then felt a pair of hands on her waist. " you like my love bites?"

She turned to see butch. "What did you do to me?" she asked.

"Why are you so concerned about? I didn't do anything serious." He said.

"Whatever mutherfucker. Just tell me what I gotta do." said bliss obviously annoyed.

"I need my car washed." Said butch.

Bliss got the tools and went out to the backyard to wash the car butch followed and got into the car. Bliss looked at him with her eyes widened. "Why are you in the car butch?"

"This is what I do so I can tell you what to clean." butch replied.

"Whatever..." She muttered as she grabbed the rag and started to scrub the car.

Butch shook his head. Bliss got pissed and glared at him. "What the fuck is wrong?"

Butch smirked and replied,"youre making this no fun for me."

"What you mean?" She asked.

"When you wash the car you have to put more chest into it. Let me see them breasts." Butch said.

"Hell no! id rather clean something else." Bliss yelled.

"fine. I'm going for a swim, so you can clean the pool." Butch said.

"Ok. There's no way you can make that sexual." Bliss said.

As bliss left he stared at her ass and said," that's what you think babe. I can make anything sexual."

Bliss got the net and started scooping leafs out the pool. She turned and saw butch come out wearing his green swimtrunks. The sight of his rock solid abs and strong arms looked unbelievably sexy. Bliss could feel herself getting wet at the sight. He had a perfect tan and his body was exactly how she liked a mans body to be: strong, tan, and no sign of hair anywhere.

Butch noticed the way bliss was looking at him. He smirked at her and said,"looks like someone likes what they see."

She blushed profusely and said," no I wasn't!"

"oh, bliss I know when you're lying. You start turning red."

"You cant prove nothing!" She yelled.

Butch smiled and dove into the pool. When she least expected it, he pulled the net and she fell into the water with it. Butch dove under the water to see bliss shirtless. Her shirt somehow fell off her. He pulled her to the surface where she took a deep breath.

"Butch you little asshole!" She yelled.

"hey, be glad my body is covering you."

"No! I'm getting out."

"Um, were outside. People could see you. Might as well stay. I got a little pleasure to give you." He said.

Bliss felt his trunks drop to the bottom of the pool. His hardened cock now touching her wet Pussy.

"Butch?"


	4. Don't you dare cum!

Bliss looked at Butch confused. "Butch? A-are you planning to fuck me in this pool?!"

"Yep, just relax." Butch said, running his fingers through her hair.

"B-but, isn't it cold in here?" asked Bliss.

"Well, yes. But you pussy is really warm, and I don't wanna leave. " He said, going deeper. Bliss cringed.

Bliss rose herself up to try to get of of his cock, but butch smashed his lips to hers, and once again, Bliss fell under his spell. She embraced him.

Butch put her at the perfect level so he could suck her huge d-cup tits. "Butch..." she moaned, running her fingers through his ebony hair.

Butch then began thrusting into her. Her moans became louder. "oh, Butchy..."

"damn, you're so fucking tight..." Butch groaned.

"quit fucking worrying about how tight I am! Just go faster!" Bliss demanded.

Butch went faster. Then suddenly, his thrusts stopped.

"shit..." He moaned.

"What?" asked Bliss.

"my fucking cock is stuck." He said. Bliss paniked. "what?!"

"And im gonna cum!" he said.

"Don't you dare cum! Just hold on! let me try to get us unstuck." she said trying, but no success.

"Bliss, youre making me want to cum more." Butch said.

"Don't!" Bliss pleaded.

"i gotta release!" He said, then bliss felt his cum inside her. "NO!" she said as she saw her virginity gone before her eyes.


	5. It Was An Accident

Bliss sat at the couch crying her eyes out. Not too long ago, Butch and Bliss had a little accident in the pool. Soon, Butch came in and sat by her. He put out a mug of hot chocolate next to her, with the whipped cream just how she liked it.

"Bliss, you don't know how sorry I am. It was an accident." Butch apologized.

Bliss looked down at the floor. "We're both kinda responsible for this, it's not all your fault. I went along with it too. I'm not mad Butch, but what if I do end up pregnant? What will I do then?"

Butch sqeezed Bliss' hand. "You're not in it alone. If you do end up pregnant, I'll be right there with you, by your side. Remember, it would be my son or daughter your carrying. I'll help with everything."

Bliss looked at Butch with warm eyes, as she squeezed his hand tighter. "I've never seen this side of you, Butch. Usually, you a perverted bastard, but I see calm, loving and caring."

"Because,it's what falling in love will do to you. I love you Bliss, more than anything in this world. " Butch said.

"I love you too, Baby." Bliss said, as butch reached into his deep pockets for a box, then he got on his knees, and said, "I was gonna ask you the first day you came, but I was sure you'd say no. Will you marry me Bliss?"

Bliss' silver eyes widened. "Oh my god butch! Yes! I will marry you!"

Butch was so happy, he picked her up bridestyle and twirled her around. Then he put her on the ground, and put the ring on her finger. "When will we tell the others?"

"Tommorrow, my love. We'll tell them together..." Butch said, kissing Bliss on her lips."But now, I'm hungry!"

"Here, sit honey, and let your fiance cook you a nice dinner. How would you like a steak?" Bliss said as Butch sank into his chair.

An hour or two later, Bliss and Butch we're eating steak and sipping wine from Butch's finest wine glasses. Candles were lit, and music was played by the butler.

"I think this is the best moment we've shared with each other." Butch said.

"Yeah, who knew sex in a pool could change our feelings for each other." Bliss agreed. "I think we should keep our love a secret for a while. I'm not ready to confess."

"Okay babe, we'll wait for the perfect moment to tell them." Butch agreed.

"I-have a secret I wanna tell you," Bliss said with a serious look on her face.

"Sure, tell me." Butch said, sipping some wine.

"I-I've had a crush on you since the day we first met." Bliss told him.

"I have too. That's why I'm perverted around you. I think about you all the time." Butch said.

"I think about you too." She said back.

After they ate, they sat in the front room watching there favorite show, Total Drama Revenge Of The Island. "I knew Anne Maria would quit the show just because of the emerald she received." Bliss said.

"Yeah, but she didn't know it was a fake." Butch said. "Hey, y'know, your'e my Zoey." Butch said.

"And you're my Mike." Bliss said looking deep into his eyes.

"You wanna go upstairs and make out?" Butch asked Bliss.

"Sure, why not?" Bliss said as Butch grabbed her hand and took her upstairs.


	6. I do

A few long moths have passed, and Bliss had her baby bump, and now she was getting ready for her big day with her sisters.

"I can't believe your marrying that son of a bitch." Buttercup said, fixing her hair.

"Oh, don't be so negative Buttercup! I'm happy for you Bliss. You're finally getting married, you have a baby on the way…oh, I wanna be a mommy!" Bubbles said.

"Have you and Boomer talked about it?" Asked Blossom.

"Well…yes, and he thinks we should wait." Bubbles replied.

"Do you?" asked Bliss.

"I wanna wait, and I wanna do it now. But, to Boomer, it's what he want's, I want." Bubbles replied.

"_I _think you need to stop letting Boomer control you. Show some pride for yourself. _You_ take control. It's how I treat Bold." Buttercup said, adding the tiara to Bliss' head.

"_I _think if you wanna do it now, just tell him. You guys can have a good talk about it and decide together." Bliss said.

"Yeah, Like you and Butch decided to get you pregnant…." Buttercup said, sarcastically.

" I love Butch, and he loves me. That's all that matters." Bliss said.

In another room, the guys were sipping pre-wedding wine and talking.

"Good luck managing a wife like Bliss," Bold said. "That girl was nothing but trouble for me back in high school. Always nagging about how dirty my room was when we were making out, damn, I'm glad I dumped her for Buttercup. She' s my type…."

"Shut up Bold," Butch said. "Don't talk that way about my soon-to-be wife. I'm not the one who's married to the bipolar bitch."

Bold scowled at Butch. "How _dare _you talk that way about my wife!"

"The same reason you dare talk about my fiancé!" Butch yelled back.

"Hey, Butch, Bold! Calm it dowwwwnnnnn….." Brick said, obviously drunk.

"Brick, I think you've had enough to drink…." Boomer said, taking away his brothers glass as Brick grabbed Boomer.

"I-I love you Blossom…." Brick said.

"Hey, I think it's time for you to head outside Butch." Boomer said, as Butch managed to leave the room.

_"Calm down Butch…..your big wedding day….you love Bliss….you've been waiting for this day your whole life…_" He said, as he made it to the front of the audience next to the preacher.

A few minutes later, the wedding starts and the bridesmaids and grooms men come. First, Best man and Maid of honor Bubbes and Boomer, than Brick and Blossom, and Brick is walking down drunkenly. Than Bold and Buttercup, who look least happy to be here.

Then the audience rises, and Butch can see his beautiful, smiling bride. She walks down with the professor. And when they get to Butch, he faces the professor and says, "I would like to ask for your daughters hand in marriage…."

The professor smiles, with tears in his eyes as he says, "You have my blessing." And takes his seat.

Then Bliss faces Butch with a smile. "Here we are…"

"You look great. Nice dress." Butch said.

"Thank you."

Then, a lot of boring stuff happens, so I'll just skip all that.

"Butch, do you take Bliss Utonium as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And Bliss, do you take Butch Jojo to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Butch grabbed Bliss and kissed her lips as the audience cheers and claps, even Bold and Buttercup. Then Butch and Bliss turn and face the audience as the preacher says, "Ladies and gentleman, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Butch Jojo."

Then Butch and Bliss walk away down the aisle as the audience follows to the reception room.


End file.
